neptolumbiafandomcom-20200223-history
Charmed Again, Part 1
Charmed Again is the first part of the season 4 premiere and the 67th overall episode of Charmed. Summary Phoebe and Piper grieve over Prue's death and struggle with the demise of the Power of Three until they discover the existence of half-sister Paige, a Whitelighter. Cast 4x01-PiperHalliwell.jpg|Piper Halliwell 4x01-PhoebeHalliwell.jpg|Phoebe Halliwell 4x01-PaigeMatthews.jpg|Paige Matthews 4x01-LeoWyatt.jpg|Leo Wyatt 4x01-ColeTurner.jpg|Cole Turner 4x01-DarrylMorris.jpg|Darryl Morris 4x01-ShaneP3.jpg|Shane 4x01-Cortez1.jpg|Inspector Cortez 4x01-PattyHalliwell.jpg|Patty Halliwell 4x01-VictorBennett.jpg|Victor Bennett 4x01-PennyHalliwell.jpg|Penny Halliwell 4x01-TheOracle.jpg|The Oracle 4x01-TheSource.jpg|The Source of All Evil 4x01-Shax.jpg|Shax Main Cast *Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell *Rose McGowan as Paige Matthews *Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell *Brian Krause as Leonardo Wyatt *Julian McMahon as Cole Turner *Dorian Gregory as Darryl Morris Guest Stars *Finola Hughes as Patricia Halliwell *Jordan Bridges as Shane *Yancey Arias as Inspector Cortez *Krista Allen as The Source's Oracle *Ben Guillory as The Source of All Evil *James Read as Victor Bennett *Jennifer Rhodes as Penelope Halliwell Co-Stars *Michael Bailey Smith as Shax *David Reivers as Robert Cowan *Andi Carnick as Wiccan Priestess Uncredited *Unnamed actor as Aaron Magical Notes Book of Shadows To Call a Lost Witch This spell was cast by Piper Halliwell in hopes of bringing her recently deceased sister, Prue, back to life. It requires you to put rosemary, cypress and yarrow root into a silver mortar. The outcome of the spell actually contacted Paige Matthews, and it came out as a form of a newspaper, about Prue's obituary. :Power of the witches rise :Course unseen across the skies :Come to us who call you near :Come to us and settle here. :Blood to blood, I summon thee :Blood to blood, return to me. To Summon the Dead attempting to cast the spell.]] This spell was used twice by Piper Halliwell. Not long after the funeral of Prudence Halliwell I, a distraught Piper goes up to the attic in hopes of communicating with her deceased sister, however, Penny answers the call instead. She used it a second time to summon Grams and eventually, Patty. :Hear these words, hear my cry, :Spirit from the other side, :Come to me, I summon thee, :Cross now the Great Divide. Spells ''To Call a Lost Sister This spell, was used and created by Piper Halliwell. It is a combination of the Dominus Trinus spell and what is desired. The last two lines of the original one are replaced with the fact that Piper wanted to bring her sister back to life, however it doesn't work and therefore fails. :''In this night and in this hour :I call upon the Ancient Power :Bring back my sister :Bring back the Power of Three ''To Send One Away This spell was used by Phoebe Halliwell and Penelope Halliwell in order to remove Inspector Cortez from the manor after catching them using supernatural magic. The spell at the end, sends him off to ''Timbuktu, in which Cole retrieves him later on the next day. :Take him back :Take him away :Remove him now :Don't let him stay :We call the spirits to help undo :And send him off to Timbuktu Shax Vanquishing Spell using the spell]] This spell was used, at first by Phoebe Halliwell by herself, when protecting an innocent known as Paige Matthews. Cole weakened him enough to the point Phoebe was able to chant the spell, and wound him. It was cast once again, however Piper and Paige chanted it with her, thus reconstituting the Power of Three and vanquishing Shax once and for all. :Evil winds that blows :that which forms below :no longer :may you dwell :death takes you :with this spell Powers *'Flaming: '''Type of Teleportation used by The Source of All Evil. *'Premonition: Phoebe got a Premonition in which she saw Shax attacking Paige. *Glistening:' Type of Teleportation used by the Demonic Bounty Hunters. *'Electrokinesis:' Used by the Demonic Bounty Hunter to attack Cole. *'Energy Balls:' Used by Cole to vanquish two Demonic Bounty Hunters. He later used it to attack Shax. *'Whirling:' Type of Teleportation used by Shax. *'Aerokinesis:' Used by Shax to attack Paige, Shane and Cole. *'Orbing:' Type of Teleportation used by Paige and Leo. *'Shimmering:' Type of Teleportation used by Cole. *'Divination:' Used by the Oracle to know about the present and the future. *'Wisping:' Type of Teleportation used by Penny and Patty. Terms * 'Window of Opportunity:' The Window of Opportunity is a mythological window where a newly empowered witch has 48 hours to decide whether to use their powers for good or evil. * 'Hybrid:' A hybrid is a magical being born from two species. The second one was introduced in this episode. Paige Matthews is a Whitelighter-Witch hybrid, the first hybrid seen in the show of two magical species. Artifacts * '''The Warren Book of Shadows:' is the The Warren Line's magical tome. In addition to spell and potion recipes, the Book of Shadows contains information on warlocks, demons, and other supernatural beings. * Cauldron: A metal pot, traditionally large and black, in which potions are brewed and rituals are performed. 4x01-BookOfShadows.jpg 4x01-PiperCauldron.jpg Notes and Trivia * This episode marks Paige's first appearance in the show. This is also the first time she meets her half-sisters, Piper and Phoebe. * This is the first episode of the series that Shannen Doherty does not appear in. On The WB's "Previously on Charmed" segment, she was shown only once, in the scene where Phoebe meets Cole in The Honeymoon's Over, and otherwise excluded completely. * This episode was supposed to air a week earlier, but was pushed back due to the events of 9/11. * Less than a week has passed since the events of All Hell Breaks Loose. * Prue's actual death is never shown. Leo explains that he only had time to save one sister, and chose Piper. Though later on in the series it is said that when he got to them Prue had already moved on. * Piper does not use her Molecular Immobilization and Molecular Combustion powers. * Phoebe doesn't use her levitation power in this episode. * This is the first time it is shown that a Whitelighter's powers can be pass down to their children. * Paige's half-Whitelighter orbing power manifests in this episode. * Yancey Arias who portrays Inspector Cortez in this episode, appeared in a previous Charmed episode. He appeared as a bidder in "The Wendigo". However, he was uncredited. * This is the first two-hour/two-part episode of the series. * The cloud sequence in this episode is a re-used shot from "Blinded by the Whitelighter". * The opening credits were omitted in this episode and replaced with a 10 second title card of a glowing triquetra and the title, "Charmed". This would be done one last time for A Witch's Tail. However, on the British Channel E4, the opening credits were remade in a new style and the cast list scene before Prue's funeral were altered to fit the new changes. * This episode starts the trend of the word Charmed being used in the title of episodes. * It's stated in this episode that Paige doesn't drink due to it having been problematic in the past. This is one of a few facts that will remain consistent throughout the show. * This episodes shows us one of only three occasions throughout the whole series where Phoebe has a premonition triggered by touching one of her sisters. The first was in "Which Prue is It, Anyway?" where Phoebe touched Prue and the last will be in "Styx Feet Under" when Phoebe touches Paige's dead body. * On the French version, Piper and Leo call Cole "tu" (the familiar form of "you") for the first time, showing that they now fully trust him. Also, Phoebe sends Cortez to Kuala Lumpur to rhyme with "un petit tour". * The newspaper Paige reads tells us that Prue died on a Thursday. It also tells us that Prue graduated with honors. * After Shax's vanquish, Paige says before leaving "What have you guys turned me into?" '', which is similar to what Prue said to Phoebe in "Something Wicca This Way Comes". However, Prue said ''"You turned me into a witch!" * This episodes uses Dutch angles multiple times, particularly during scenes in the manor. This was likely used to show the sense of inbalence caused by Prue's death. * This episode scored 6.0 million viewers. Cultural References * The background music used in this episode and a few season 5 episodes was used in the unaired pilot of Buffy the Vampire Slayer when Giles shows Buffy the Vampyr book. Glitches * When Paige reads Prue's obituary, the last, visible sentence shown incorrecty spells Prue's name as "Pru". * When Paige orbs out to dodge Shax's attack, his aerokinetic blast leaves a scorch mark on the wall, though it is just concussive wind. * During the scene where Shax is about to be vanquished for good, Piper says "We'll we're about to find out", though her mouth stays closed. *When Darryl is talking to Phoebe about Cortez, Leo's arm changes positions between shots. * The second time Piper summons Grams, she doesn't use the candles, which is a requirement for the spell to work. Continuity Errors * In this episode, Shax and the Source look noticeably different from their first appearances in "All Hell Breaks Loose". * When Phoebe began the Shax Vanquishing spell in the previous episode, Shax was unable to unleash his attack, but when Phoebe used the spell when saving Paige, he was able to unleash one attack on Cole before being driven back. Gallery Screencaps Prues-coffin.jpg 4x01-092-sisters.jpg 4x01 bos.jpg 4x01 bos auras.jpg 4x01 handfasting.jpg 4x01 amulets --- activation spell.jpg 4x01 bos banshee --- to track a banshee.jpg 4x01 eames --- eams pic.jpg 4x01-SistersVanquishShax.jpg 4x01-Cole.jpg 4x01-PiperCasting.jpg Promotional Photos Charmed Promo season 4 ep. 1&2 - Charmed Again.jpg 400.jpg Episode Stills 401a.jpg 401b.jpg 401c.jpg 401d.jpg 401e.jpg 401f.jpg 401g.jpg Videos Charmed 4x01-02 Charmed_4th_season_premiere_(30_seconds_promo) Charmed_promo-video_for_the_4th_season_Introducing_Rose_1 Charmed_promo-video_for_the_4th_season_Introducing_Rose_2 Quotes :Piper: I'm not angry. I am pissed off! Don't you understand? You healed the wrong sister! You saved me because I'm your damn wife, and you should've saved her because she was the best! Because she... you should... Why did they put us through so much for it to end this way? :Piper: No, Leo, I won't. I don't want to do this anymore, okay? It-It's over! You can tell them that we buried their precious Charmed Ones when we buried our sister. :Paige: Yeah right. "Hi. I think your Mom might've abandoned me at birth. What's for dinner?" No. I don't think so. :Piper: No. You were trying to get yourself killed, which is what this family does best is get killed. Isn't it obvious by now that our only destiny is to die? And you are making it way too easy for them, Phoebe. You are just walking right into it! :Grams: All right, fine, you've caught us. Congratulations. So, what are you going to do about it? shoot us? :Phoebe: Easy, Grams! Not all of us are dead, remember? :Phoebe: Uh, er, we... call the spirits, to help undo, and... send him off to... Timbuktu! (Inspector Cortez disappears) Woah, it worked! :Piper: Timbuktu? You send him to Timbuktu?! :Phoebe: All right, well, it was the only thing that I could think of that rhymed with "undo"! :Cole: And I thought my family was screwed up. (Piper glares at him) :Cole: You know, it doesn't solve your problem. He's gonna wake up eventually. You just bought yourselves some time. :Leo: Which you're gonna need. Especially if you wanna save your... (hesitates) :Phoebe: Sister? :Phoebe: It's not enough. Shax was just the messenger. We need to get The Source. :Paige: The source of what? :(Phoebe and Piper exchange nervous glances) :Piper: Of All Evil. International titles *'French:' Les liens du sang - 1ère partie (The Ties of Blood - 1st Part) *'Czech: '''Znovu čarodějky, 1. část ''(Charmed Again, Part 1) *'Slovak:' Nové spojenectvo, 1. časť (New Alliance, Part 1) *'Spanish (Spain):' Embrujadas de Nuevo, Parte 1 ('Charmed' of New, Part 1) *'Spanish (British DVD):' De Nuevo (Of New) to part 2 *'Spanish (Latin America):' Las Hechiceras otra vez, Parte 1 (The Charmed Ones Again, Part 1) *'Russian:' Вновь Заколдованный, Часть 1 Zakoldovannyj, Čast′ 1 (Charmed Again, Part 1) *'Italian:' Il Ritorno del Trio, Parte 1 (The Return of The Trio, Part 1) *'Serbian:' Ponovo Zacarane, prvi deo'' (Charmed Afresh, First Part)'' *'German:' Die neue Macht der Drei (The New Power of Three) *'Hungarian: 'Újra hárman 1. rész (Three Again Part 1) Category:Charmed Episodes Category:Season 4 (Charmed) Category:Charmed Season Premieres Category:Charmed Two-part episodes